The Bee Costume Returns
by Sylar Tanka
Summary: Sollux and Karkat have the bee costume out again.


"SOLLUX." Karkat wandered into the quiet apartment setting his keys on the coffee table as they both did now. The place was abnormally clean, which could mean that Sollux accidently ate mind honey and got really hyper, or he got into one of his anxious moods and cleaned in fear of alien germs. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Karkat walked into the bedroom half expecting to find the bee lover soaked in honey. When the room was empty, Karkat simply touched the sheets baffled. He lifted them hoping Sollux would be underneath, but found the bed empty.

"Hey KK." He whispered softly into Karkat's ear as he fondled one of Karkat's horns. Sollux pressed himself against Karkat's back, quickly grabbing him from behind to restrict his movement. "Where have you been?"

"FUCK." Karkat wriggled against Sollux's hold. "WHERE DID YOU EVEN COME FROM YOU BULGE MUNCHER."

"Doe2 that really matter?" Sollux chuckled and bit Karkat's ear tugging on his horn just enough to get a little moan. Running his fingers through Karkat's hair, he rubbed at the base of the nubby horns, "hey remember that tiime we diid iit iin the kitchen?"

"Y-YEAH. WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" Karkat resisted purring as he felt Sollux's fingers rub his scalp.

"How diid ii make you purr that time?" Sollux asked. He let out another dark chuckle as he began to rub Karkat's horns harder. A purr slipped from Karkat's lips as Sollux pushed him forward onto the bed.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THE GOD DAMNED PURRING. NEPETA DOES IT ALL THE TIME MAYBE YOU SHOULD DO THIS WITH HER INSTEAD." Karkat grumbled into the soft bed as he was pushed into it harder and held down.

"2orry, but ii get the feeling you wouldn't appreciiate that much," Sollux said. He unbuttoned Karkat's jeans easily sliding them down as he continued to make Karkat purr by rubbing his horns. Karkat gargled a response as Sollux took hold of his bulge.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT." Karkat's voice had turned into breathy mewls. His chest felt like it was vibrating as Sollux kept making him purr harder with each stroke of his bulge. Sollux turned Karkat over quickly so he could lay at the edge of the bed. Karkat flinched when he got a good look at Sollux. "WHY IN EVER LOVING FUCK ARE YOU WEARING THAT?"

"Why iis iit making you blush?" Sollux said. The bee costume was tighter and shorter on him than it had been on Karkat. It was quite the stretch to get the thing on, but Sollux had managed. The look on Karkat's face was definitely worth it.

Karkat mewled as Sollux wrapped his bulge around his own. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't the bee costume, it was just how tight and short it was on Sollux. _Yeah that had to be it_, Karkat told himself. Sollux slid his fingers inside the purring troll making him tense up and whine more.

"You're even purriing louder," Sollux said.

"SHUT YOUR LOAD GAPER I'M NOT PURRING."

"Yeah sure." Sollux pressed his lips to Karkat's neck removing his fingers so he could make Karkat shudder and whine.

"GODDAMIT I'M NOT DEALING WITH YOUR SHIT TODAY SOLLUX." Karkat smacked his shins against Sollux's hips hard enough to knock him to the floor.

"Jegu2 that hurt!" Dropping off the bed, Karkat easily crawled on top of Sollux. The tool of the skirt crunched as Karkat lifted Sollux's hips and pushed his bulge inside his soft nook.

"SHUT UP. THERE WAS NO WAY YOU WERE TOPPING WHILE WEARING THAT GODDAMN BEE COSTUME." Karkat shivered as he began to thrust slightly. Sollux grunted and grabbed at Karkat's arms.

"You could at lea2t ki22 me."

"IF I LEAN DOWN YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GRAB MY HORNS AGAIN YOU NOOK LICKER." Karkat hummed and pressed harder into Sollux who moaned in response.

"2poil 2port." Sollux pouted, but it didn't last long as Karkat grabbed his bulge and started to stroke. Sollux let out a heavy garbled moan harmonized by a quiet whine from Karkat. "KK come here," Sollux said. He used his psionics to pull Karkat down on top of him who managed to keep moving as he was pulled.

"DON'T FUCKING—" Sollux pulled Karkat into a tight kiss running his fingers through his hair again. Bringing his hands up to Karkat's horns again, Sollux hummed into Karkat's open mouth as he started to rub. Karkat twitched, but Sollux held him in place with his psionics only allowing him the ability to move his hips. "SOL I'M GONNA COME."

"Ju2t keep purriing," Sollux said. He massaged Karkat's horns as he pulled his head away enough to see the lusty blush on the smaller troll's face as his body vibrated on top of his own.

"EH—S-SOL." Karkat mewled low in his chest as he felt his bulge twitch inside Sollux. It only took a few more strokes to get Sollux to come after seeing the look on Karkat's face.

Karkat fell onto Sollux's chest despite the sticky mess. They both huffed for a few moments before Karkat pulled out slowly making them both twitch from the sensation.

"I HAVE ONE QUESTION."

"2ure 2hoot."

"WHERE IN FUCK WERE YOU HIDING WHEN I GOT HERE?"

"ii wa2 behiind the door dumba22."


End file.
